A Special Case
by Justaregularperson
Summary: There's a new HankMed patient- one who doesn't want treatment. Can Hank, Divya, and Evan make her change her mind before it's too late? An OC story
1. Chapter 1

"I'll take a turkey chipotle wrap, no peppers," He called to the girl behind the counter. "To go." He was tall, with long sideburns, and designer glasses most people would kill for. He looked around the tiny gourmet deli and smirked to himself. Today had been a great day: he had a great night's sleep, Hank and Div were away on a routine checkup for a client, and he was going to tee off with Paige in an hour. He took a sip of his latte, burnt his tongue, and nearly spat his coffee all over himself and the floor. He didn't let it bother him. He was bubbly and was not going to be bursted.

He got his turkey wrap and left, headed seaside to eat. He blew on his latte and took a second sip. It was ok! So he took a gulp.

A large, hot gulp. A horribly huge, lava temperature gulp. A burning gulp that was spewed out of his mouth like sprinkler.

"AAAH!" Screamed a girl he was standing next to. He opened his eyes to see a short girl with curly brown hair, mouth and eyes wide. The poor thing was covered in coffee. Evan rushed to help her.

"Oh my goodness, I am soooo sorry!" he gushed. "I- I'm so sorry, hang on, lemme-" The girl was trying to wipe the stinging liquid off her face. Evan pulled his sleeve down a little and tried to wipe her face off. As soon as he was done, she turned her hazel eyes to her blouse.

"Oh no," she mourned. "It's ruined." All Evan could do was stutter out another apology. She sighed, and looked up at him. "Hot coffee?"

"Uh, ah, yeah." His face was flushed. She looked young, very young. Possibly teenage.

"Happens to the best of us." She shrugged. She looked down, realizing she had dropped her small, lime green handbag. She bent down to get it, then popped up spryly.

"Listen, there's gotta be some way I can make it up to you," He began. Her eyes seemed to flutter. Evan was about to say something about it, but suddenly she collapsed to the ground. He dropped everything an knelt next to her. "Hey. Hey! Can you hear me?"

He rolled her on to her back. She wasn't moving. Evan got on his speed dial as fast as he could.

"Hank? Hank, I've got a medical emergency!" He paused to listen. "No, it is not me this time!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Hank said into his phone. "Who is it?" Evan was frazzled on the other line.

"Ah, I don't know," He stuttered, arms flailing. "She's just some random girl! I ran into her, I- I spat coffee on her, she jus-!"

"You spat coffee on her?" He laughed, eyes squinting.

"Yeah- wait no, that's not what's important!" Evan shouted. "What's important is that there's a girl on the sidewalk, Hank!" A small crowd of people began to cluster around him, making him awkward and uncomfortable in the middle of the Hampton street.

"Ok, Evan, what happened?" The older brother sighed.

"Hank, could you just take me seriously for once?" Evan shouted. There was a silence on the other end, so Evan went on talking. "She bent down to get her purse, and then she fell."

"Did she come back up first?" Hank scratched his head. He looked over at his dark haired assistant and waved her goodbye. Evan might need an extra hand with this.

"Yeah she did," Evan said. "She won't respond when I talk to her."

"She probably is experiencing syncope."

"English, Hank!"

"Fainting. She probably just fainted," Hank explained, getting in his car. "Where are you?"

"Corner of Viola Parkway, near the shore," Evan said, staring at the nonresponsive girl. "What should I do?"

"Lie her on her back and make sure she's flat, ok? Loosen any tight clothing – belts, collars…"

"She's wearing a choker!" Evan interjected.

"Get that off her. Prop her feet up with something if you can," Hank said gently as he turned the wheel. "I'll be there shortly." He hung up and kept driving.

Evan did what he could to help the unconscious girl the way Hank told him. She was breathing – shallowly – but breathing. Evan hoped that his brother was right. He didn't want to be to blame for more than just ruining her shirt.

Her eyelids started to flutter, and then they opened. He almost said something, but then she screamed and sat bolt upright. Evan grabbed her shoulders to stop her from getting up, but didn't have to. Her eyes rolled back and her body went limp as she passed out again. Evan leaned her back slowly.

Moments later, her eyes opened again, but this time, Evan was ready. He held down her shoulder as he spoke.

"Hey, hey… It's ok. You're gonna be alright." She looked up at him in confusion.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Evan Lawson," he smiled before clarifying, "I spat coffee on you." Her face relaxed in recognition, and she giggled softly. Evan breathed a sigh of relief. She seemed alright again.

"I didn't think it was _that_ traumatizing," she mumbled. "Did I pass out?"

"Twice," Evan said as tires squealed around the corner. He looked up to see his big brother parallel parking nearby. He jumped out of the car, black bag in hand, and rushed over.

"How is she?" He asked, kneeling beside Evan.

"She's fine now, I think," he explained.

"Good. Help her sit up." Hank opened his bag and began fishing around for his stethoscope. Evan helped push the girl to a sitting position. She was strangely light.

"Who's this?" She asked Evan. Her curly hair had bits of dirt in it as it settled around her face.

"Hank Lawson, concierge doctor," the older brother interrupted. He extended his hand for a handshake, which she didn't take. Her cute face suddenly contorted into one of disgust.

"Wait, Hank? Are you Hank from HankMed?" She demanded. Both boys nodded in unison. She groaned. "Of all people… you know what? I'm fine now. You two can just be on your way." She started to get up, but she was weak and shaking. Evan reached up to balance her.

"Wait, wait! You just fainted. I need to make sure you're going to be alright," Hank began. She continued to get up until she was fully standing, and tried to walk away from him. Hank blocked her way. "It's my responsibility as a doctor."

"Believe me; you don't need to, _Mr. Lawson_." She said his name with emphasized bitterness. "I faint often, and I'm just fine."

"Wait, you faint often?" The young doctor asked incredulously. "Fainting is often a sign of a much bigger problem. There's no reason for a healthy young lady like yourself to be fainting all the time."

"Oh, there are plenty of reasons," she scoffed, "now let me through." Evan looked on as his brother stood his ground. The girl stamped her foot. "_Mr. Lawson_, if you do not let me go, I know a lot of very good lawyers that I can call to sue you for harassing a minor."

"You're a minor? Now I absolutely can't let you go. In fact, I'm legally bound to contact your parents to inform them of your treatment." Hank and the girl stared at each other for a long while, and then she gave up, rolled her eyes, and reached into her little green handbag. She handed him her iPhone.

"Fine. Call my dad if you have to." Hank smiled at her and took the phone. She crossed her arms and looked at Evan. "Can you believe this guy?"

"Yeah," said Evan, "My big bro can be a prick sometimes." He watched the girl's mouth drop in angry disbelief as Hank began to talk on the phone.

"Hello, sir. This is Hank Lawson, from HankMed…"

"How'd you get this number?" The gruff voice on the other end shouted.

"Sir, I'm calling from your daughter's cell phone," Hank explained, pulling the phone away from his ear.

"Debbie? Ok…" he growled. "Whaddo you want?"

"Sir, your daughter fainted moments ago and is fine now, but…"

"What? You called to tell me that?" The man shouted again. "Well, let me tell you something, HANK. My daughter faints ALL THE TIME. She's anemic, you quack! Don't bother me with needless information!"

The dial tone sounded. Hank was speechless at the man's blatant apathy. The girl smiled, victorious, and took her phone back.

"Well, you've done what you need to do and I'll be on my way." Evan moved to stand by Hank.

"Wait, we still need to treat her," he mumbled. "Right, Hank?" Hank nodded. Evan knew what it's like to feel like your dad doesn't care about you, so naturally his heart went out to this girl. Debbie rolled her eyes.

"I'll just go to the clinic," She said, trying to walk around them.

"Hey, that's a great idea. We'll drive you." Evan said. She furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"On second thought, fresh air could do me good. I'm going to the beach," she declared. She turned around and started to walk away. Evan sped up to catch her.

"It's a good day to catch some rays. I'll come too." It was Hank's turn to watch his brother stand up to the obstinate teen. She thought for a minute, then turned to face Evan.

"Actually, I think I broke a nail when I fell," she smiled smugly. "I'm going to get myself a manicure – right now." Evan, undaunted, smiled charmingly at her.

"I'm always up for a mini-pedi."


End file.
